He Will Have The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not
by Lughnasagh
Summary: Harry dissapears from the Dursley's at age five. When he returns he is older then he should be. Where
1. Introduction

**He Will Have The Power The Dark Lord Knows Not**

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rowling._

All was quiet in the house of Vernon Dursley. The projection of being the epitome of normalcy was what was strived for by this round man and his lamp post / horse of a wife, Petunia, with their equally round son Dudley. They had what you might call the proper house with the white picket fence. Neatly tended and the most plain non-exotic gardens, memberships to the proper social clubs, anything to appear to the outside world that they were nothing but normal people.

Except these people had a secret, one that they were extremely worried about being discovered. Their nephew, who at the age of one came to live with them after his parents died, was a wizard. Although the now five year old did not know the fact, or that his parents had not died in a car crash as his relatives said, but in a much more sinister way.

Due to the young Harry Potter's magical gifts, his relatives did not like him, especially when he accidentally performed magic that he had no control over. For whatever reason the Dursleys disliked magic, whenever one of these uncontrolled feats of magic occurred, Harry was severally punished. But these punishments only served to worsen the living conditions of the emerald-eyed child with the messy raven locks.

With having to live in a small cupboard under the stairs and being underfed Harry was small for a child of five. Almost always covered in bruises from being picked on by his cousin Dudley and his gang of friends or the slaps and hits from his Aunt and Uncle as minor "punishments" for what ever was considered as small things. These included talking when not spoken to, burning the meals he was forced to learn to make or for not finishing the chores no five year old should do on time. These intolerable acts of bad behaviour, as his relatives called it, could also lead to lesser amounts of food or none at all and being locked in the cupboard that was his bedroom for the past four years.

These punishments were nothing compared to what happened when Harry performed magic. These so-called 'freakish' acts caused severe beatings from Uncle Vernon as well as being locked in the cupboard with little or no food for a few days. After one of these such punishments is were our story begins.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction story and I would really like it if anyone could tell me ifI should keep going orI should pack it in and stop writting. Thanks. Lughnasagh.


	2. Chapter 1

"Boy!" yelled Pertunia as she harshly knocked on the cupboard door. "Get up it's time for you to help with breakfast, you lazy freak" she then unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen to get started. Slowly Harry creeped out of his cupboard as if to move any faster would cause too much pain. Covered in bruises from the day before Harry went into the kitchen to continue his ongoing lessons in cooking.

Soon Vernon and Dudley were down for breakfast with Dudley hitting Harry as he walked past to his place at the table. "Boy! Hurry up with that toast." Said Vernon over the top of his morning paper. "Yes sir." Harry replied quietly as he started walk past his cousin to place the plate on the table.

The image shimmed and turned back into the reflection of the woman who was staring into the mirror on her dresser. She was the perfect image of livid anger and great sorrow. Silent tears left trails down her ivory skin from eyes as green as the young child's that she had been watching earlier. "My daughter, what causes you this pain?" asked a slightly older female voice while running a calming hand through the red locks of her distressed child. "Mother can't we do anything? They are hurting him, abusing him in ways no one should be treated and a way that no elven child can withstand." Sighing, the older woman sat next to her daughter, though if you did not know this fact you would almost think them sisters in their appearance. "I know this is painful for you to bear Lillian, but you must be strong your farther is working on a way to get past the forgotten ways, we will get your son away from that woman and her family." Rising to her feet and turning to face her daughter she continues "How she can be the daughter of the Evans, I do not know. They were such caring people and were very willing to take you in as you learnt more of the ways of mortals magical or not." Pulling Lily from her seat "lets go talk to you father. Maybe he has found something." Both women headed out of the chambers for the library in which the man of their search had been stationed for the past twelve years in the elven realm or four in that of the mortals.

sorry that it has been so long and that it is not very long. you could say that my muse and i got into an argument about how the story should go as i had no intention of bringing in lilly. so we stoped talking to each other till i finally caved and i'm slowly starting this story again.


End file.
